fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla (Warlock)
|-|Godzilla= |-|Warlock Mode - "Infinite Nightmare"= Summary The disease only known as Warlock. It takes over the host and, unlike other diseases, actually helps the foe out. It gives them power from across the multiverse. Godzilla was the first host, millions of years ago. He was injected by a time-traveling doctor, who decided to experiment his new invention. Godzilla was slowly gaining power and soon enough, he caused the dinosaurs to go extinct. Appearance As in the pictures. Personality He's like a giant dinosaur. His massive size makes his attacks unavoidable to buildings and he just wants to be alone. His radiation and the Warlock energy can hurt him at times. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Godzilla Origin: Warlock Gender: Male Age: 250 million years old Classification: Dinosaur Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 100 tons Height: 350 feet Likes: Peace and quiet Dislikes: Enemies, war, cities Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: None Hobbies: Unknown Values: Radiation, fear Martial Status: Unknown Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Thor's Hammer ' Combat Statistics 'Tier: 2-A | At least 2-A to High 2-A Powers and Abilities: The same as this along with Conceptual Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Durability Negation, Fate Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Astral Projection, Energy Manipulation, Petrification, Bone Manipulation, Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Creation, Age Manipulation, Portal Creation, Void Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Light Manipulation, Precognition, Acausality, Power Nullification, Plot Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 9), Fear Manipulation and Resistance to all the powers he has | Same as before, but boosted infinitely Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ '(Is a 4-D being, his power was translated on the dimension counter to be infinity) | '''At least Multiverse Level+ '(Is above Yaldabaoth and Woglob by an infinite amount) to 'High Multiverse Level+ '(Ascended to a 5-D structure called "Infinity's Dome") '''Speed: Immesurable | Immesurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiverse Class+ | At least Multiverse Class+ to High Mltiverse Class+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ '''(Took many attacks from Gampor) | '''At least Multiverse Level+ to High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Claws, spikes Intelligence: Animalistic | Genius Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Comprehension Check: '''Starts to nullify the foe and keeps giving them terrifying images in their head of what they fear. '''The Eraser: '''Starts erasing the opponent gracefully '''Key: Godzilla | Warlock Mode Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Monsters Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Rage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 2 Category:Absorption Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Soul Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Claw Users Category:Life Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Plant Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Heat Users Category:Sound Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Weather Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Duplication Users Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Bone Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Void Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Law Users Category:Causality Users Category:Light Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Plot Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Fear Users